


vampires will never hurt you

by aftertheblooms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (sudden ones thats my specialty), Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends to Lovers, Biting, Happy Halloween, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, There's a party, They're in love ewwww, Vampire!Oneus, Vampires, Yes all of them, i had to make it oneboyz, it's literally a vampire fic so, read author's note plz, several mentions of blood, vampire!chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftertheblooms/pseuds/aftertheblooms
Summary: “Remember a year ago,” Chanhee’s hand stills on his jaw, long nails grazing dangerously close to his neck, “When I said you would be the one I’d bite first if I were to become a vampire?”Kevin nods.Where the fuck is this going?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, implied Ji Changmin | Q/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	vampires will never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello ! Author is back
> 
> Okay so like...  
> \- in the first paragraphs, chanhee goes missing  
> \- there's a lot of mentions of blood but it's not TOO graphic, i guess? 
> 
> \- again this was born because of anne (thanks for the title love u)  
> \- and also because of chanhee's vampire costume from today & that time in a ddd fansign where he said he would bite kevin first if he became a vampire 
> 
> title from 'vampires will never hurt you' by my chemical romance !

“Chanhee?” Kevin speaks up, breaking the comfortable silence in the apartment. “Do you think vampires exist?”

It was a Halloween night. The two boys didn’t have any plans, so they spent the evening casually - from time to time opening the door to some kids trick or treating in the neighborhood.

“Yeah? I mean, they’re for sure out there.” Chanhee says, eyes still on his laptop. “They could be among us, we’re just not aware of it.”

Kevin hums. “If you were turned into one, who would you bite first?” He asks.

“What kind of question is that?” Chanhee scoffs. 

“Well imagine you were turned into a vampire! Like you said, we don’t know who’s one and who isn’t.”

“Let me think…” He says, pretending to think. “You.” He finishes and takes a glance at Kevin’s surprised face.

“O-oh.”

“Your blood could taste good, who knows.” Chanhee says with a smile.

“ _O-oh,_ ” Kevin repeats, tone slightly higher.

Chanhee giggles. “You eat very healthy.” He reasons. “By the way-”

“Yes, I got enough carbs.” Kevin rolls his eyes as Chanhee claps. “I’ve been eating well lately! I have so much energy, even Eric noticed.”

“That’s great.” Chanhee says. “You must be a treat to vampires.”

“Chanhee!” Kevin whines, throwing a pillow across the couch.

“You started this!” 

“Well, you’re not totally wrong there..” 

They spend the next week without mentioning the conversation.

“I’m home!” Kevin calls and gets no response. “Maybe he went out.” He says to himself and gets going with his evening routine.

He knows something’s wrong when Chanhee isn’t back in the morning.

He calls everywhere he thinks Chanhee could be - all of his close friends, his parents - no one knows where he is.

“Maybe you should wait a little longer,” Younghoon says over the phone. “Did he tell you where he was going?” 

“No.” Kevin says, defeated. “He was already gone when I came home.”

Younghoon sighs. “I hope he’s back soon.”

“Me too.” Kevin knows it won’t happen, but he hopes anyway.

It doesn’t happen.

It’s been a month. Chanhee never came back. Kevin did go to the police office to report his best friend’s disappearance, they said they would look into it, but nothing has been found so far.

Two months. It’s Christmas - Kevin usually spends this time with Chanhee and his family - he stays in Seoul instead.  
When he gets to be with his and Chanhee’s friends, he feels like something’s missing. 

Someone is missing. 

He breaks. 

He spends that evening crying in Jacob’s arms, the others sitting around them in Kevin’s living room, not knowing what to do. 

Five months. It’s spring - flowers are blooming. Kevin watches them, mindlessly drawing them on his tablet. It feels awfully calm - Chanhee isn’t there to bother him.

 _Where are you? Are you doing well?_ He thinks, hoping that Chanhee is somewhere there and hears him.  
He doesn’t like this feeling.

He still hopes.

Eight months. It’s summer - Kevin is sitting in the hut he, Jacob, Haknyeon and Eric rented for their day at the waterpark. He stares at the entry of the hut until a water-drenched Haknyeon walks through it and sits next to him. 

“You’re wet,” Kevin says, scooting away from the boy who was searching for his towel.

“I’m aware.” Haknyeon replies, giggling. “You should join us,” He adds after a short silence. “We miss seeing your bubbly side.” 

“I’m trying.” Kevin sighs. “But no matter what I do, everything reminds me of Chanhee.” He goes back to staring mindlessly at the entry, then looks at Haknyeon. “You know, we were both planning to surprise all of you for this summer.” 

“Really?” Haknyeon says, intrigued.

“Yeah.” Kevin smiles slightly. “He wanted to take all of us to New York City. We were going to get the tickets and tell you at Christmas, but then he just… he just vanished. Disappeared without a trace.” Kevin sighs. “I miss him.”

“We all do.” Haknyeon said, placing a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “Did the police tell you anything?”

“They said it’s a lost case.” Kevin answers bitterly. “It hasn’t even been a year, but there’s absolutely no trace of him.” He adds, “It feels like he’s been a fever dream, a part of my imagination. All this time.”

“You’ve known him since middle school, Kevin. And we lived through this too.” Haknyeon places a hand on his own chest. “I’m pretty sure I’m not just part of your imagination.”

Kevin chuckles. “Thanks, I guess.”

“So are you joining us?” Haknyeon asks. “I want you to clear your mind, even if it’s just for a day.” He says with a pout.

Kevin sighs. “I’ll try.” He smiles to himself when he sees, and hears, the younger cheer.

He still hopes. He hopes Chanhee comes back, after months - he doesn’t need any explanation, he just needs him back.

Eleven months. It’s a Halloween night - Kevin is invited to a party hosted by one of Changmin’s friends. Hwanwoong, he thinks, if he remembers the name correctly.

“Come on!” Changmin whines, sitting on the edge of Kevin’s bed. “I can help you get dressed, Woongie said there’s no theme as long as you keep up with the dark vibe.” He says. 

Kevin takes a glance at Changmin. “I guess you got pampered up for this ‘Woongie’,” He giggles when Changmin’s face flushes red. “I don’t really have… elegant, clothes like this.” He mutters. 

“We can borrow some from Chanhee’s closet,” Changmin suggests and looks at the door in front of the door to Kevin’s room.

Kevin hesitates.

Changmin sees it. He stands up and puts a hand on the small of Kevin’s back. “He wouldn’t mind, trust me. He would be happy to see you try out new styles, even if it involves stealing from his closet.” Changmin giggles and Kevin can’t help but smile. _He’s right,_ he thinks.

So when Kevin shows up to the party all dressed up - black blouse half unbuttoned to show a sheer black turtleneck with tiny red moons splayed everywhere on it, tight black leather pants paired up with his favorite Doc Martens boots, dangling earrings and a victorian-esque black choker with a blood-red jewel on it - everyone stares. 

He’s aware of it and so is Changmin, who looks at him with a pout. “You already stole all the attention.” He says over the loud music.

“Thanks to you,” He giggles and shoots a glance, that looks more intense than it is due to the red contacts and heavy eye makeup, at his friend. “Go search for your ‘Woongie’,” Kevin teases once again. “If you need me, I’ll go get myself a drink.”

“Hey, hot stuff,” Kevin turns around when he hears the voice calling for him. It’s Lee Keonhee - Hwanwoong’s tall, currently neatly dressed, bubbly housemate. “You came?”

“At first I wasn’t going to, but Changmin ended up convincing me.”

“God bless him! I haven’t seen you in ages.” Keonhee smiles as Kevin hands him a drink. “No thanks,” He waves his half empty glass of wine. “I’ve got mine here.”

“Fancy.” He chuckles and Keonhee strikes a pose like some sort of Renaissance man having a banquet.

“You look really good.” Keonhee says.

“Says you,” Kevin scoffs.

“No but like,” Keonhee looks around, “Everyone is staring at you. You look like some sort of _vampire._ ”

“Really?” Kevin makes a surprised face. “Not really what I was going for, but again I didn’t really go for anything. Changmin said dark and elegant, and said Hwanwoong told him that, so I borrowed some clothes from my flatmate’s closet and went with it.”

“Is your flatmate here?” Keonhee asks, and Kevin stiffs. “Oh- You don’t have to say anything.” Keonhee says, voice delicate despite the loud music. They’re close to hear each other and Kevin can smell the strong scent of Keonhee’s perfume. _Expensive,_ he thinks. 

“No, no, it’s fine… I just-” He sighs. “Chanhee’s been gone for almost a year now. He just… disappeared. I clean his room from time to time, so that his stuff doesn’t collect too much dust,” he laughs. “I may be a complete fool for this, but this little part of me still hopes he comes back.” 

“Damn.” Keonhee frowns. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s fine.” Kevin says and takes a sip from his cup.

Keonhee drives him home (despite Kevin saying it was fine and he could go home by himself) a little past 2am.

He closes the front door to his apartment and as soon as he’s taking off his coat, the doorbell rings. _Maybe I forgot something in his car,_ he thinks and grabs the doorknob to open the door.

_Oh._

_That’s… not Keonhee._

Kevin blinks and stares at the person in front of him.

“Hi?” The boy says, and Kevin takes a sharp inhale hearing the voice. “It’s been a while.” The boy fixes his blonde and blue strands of hair and smiles sheepishly.

It’s _Chanhee._ Standing in front of him, balancing himself back and forth on his feet.

“You…?” Kevin croaks out, mouth agape.

“Long story, am I welcome in _our home?_ ” He giggles as Kevin slowly lets him in. 

“Where have you been all this ti-” Kevin doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the door slams abruptly. Before he can react, he’s being turned around and trapped between the taller boy and the door.  
From up close, he notices Chanhee’s skin tone is paler than before, and the firm grip on his own wrists is as cold as a winter night. 

“I missed you so bad.” Chanhee mutters. “You can’t even imagine. Keonhee told me you were there, at the party. He said you smelled so good, I had to get my way to you. There were too many people back there, so I hid in the backseat when he drove you home.” He continues, looking straight into Kevin’s eyes. “And are those my clothes?”

Kevin nods, embarrassed.

“You look so much better in them than I ever did.” Chanhee says, eyeing the older from head to toe. “You’re beautiful.” Kevin blushes. Chanhee lets go of his wrists and runs a cold hand against his burning cheek. “Red suits you so well.”

Even if he wanted to, Kevin can’t move. Something about this makes him freeze, he can’t speak.

“Remember a year ago,” Chanhee’s hand stills on his jaw, long nails grazing dangerously close to his neck, “When I said you would be the one I’d bite first if I were to become a vampire?” 

Kevin nods. _Where the fuck is this going?_ He thinks.

It’s Chanhee’s turn to take a sharp inhale. Kevin smells _so, so, so good,_ his brain keeps screaming _bite, bite, bite._

He leans in. Their faces are mere centimeters apart, but he stops there. _Bite, bite, bite._

His irises turn red, matching Kevin’s fake ones. “Let me,” He breathes out. “All this past year all I’ve drunk was buzzed up blood, Keonhee’s, or the others’ when he wasn’t there in urgent cases. He was the one who turned me, so we had some unexplainable bond that made me prefer feeding off of him, I guess. It wasn’t any better than what a human’s blood tastes like, though. I’ve been waiting for you for so long.” Chanhee confesses.

 _So that’s why Keonhee refused my drink earlier,_ Kevin figured. This is too much information.

“I’ve met so many of them,” Chanhee continues. “I stayed away at the party because I wouldn’t be able to control myself around so many different scents. But when Keonhee came to check up on me and said all of this about you, how good you smell and how gorgeous you are...” Chanhee pulls away and sighs. “I can’t take this anymore.” His cold hand moves to Kevin’s own, placing it on his chest. “Please, Kevin, let me know what it feels like to be alive again.” He says - no - pleads, desperation tainting his voice. He wants this so bad, but won’t do anything if Kevin doesn’t give him the green light.

“Ohmygod,” Kevin breathes out, pupils blown wide and shaking, heart beating at an almost inhuman rate. He feels like he’s under some sort of a spell.

Chanhee leans in once again. “Can I kiss you?” He whispers against Kevin’s lips. Kevin lets out a shaky exhale, followed by a choked up _'yes'_ and Chanhee immediately closes the small distance between them, hands resting on Kevin’s waist.

Chanhee is gentle - he licks Kevin’s lips in a silent demand and Kevin is pliant, parts his lips open and lets Chanhee take over. 

He can feel the taste of iron in his mouth, only to realize a second later that Chanhee’s fangs had grazed over the inside of his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. The feeling is immeasurable - Kevin’s hands shoot up and clutch onto Chanhee’s dress shirt as a weak whimper bubbles up his throat when the younger sucks on his lip. The vampire delicately licks the wound and pulls away, leaving Kevin breathless, chest heaving.

Chanhee looks at Kevin and wipes his mouth, the blood in the corner of his lips making it look like it was smudged lipstick. “Looks like I was right,” He says. “You’re amazing.” He adds, then smirks. “I suppose it felt good?”

Kevin groans, head falling back to hit against the door, exposing a part of his neck. He winced when Chanhee immediately latched his lips onto it, leaving butterfly kisses there while lowering the fabric of the turtleneck to reach further. Chanhee then stops, buries his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck and inhales. “ _Fuck,_ you smell _so good._ I won’t stop saying that, because oh my _god._ ” He mumbles into Kevin’s shoulder, fangs prickling the skin.

“Chanhee,” His hands find their way in Chanhee’s hair when he places a kiss in a sensitive spot and hums into his skin. “You can, uh, go for it, I guess.” He says, quickly. “I trust you.”

“Are you sure?” He still makes sure to ask. “I think it’ll feel good, but I don’t want to hurt you.” _God,_ Chanhee thinks, _if this was anyone else I would’ve been done a long time ago._

“I’m sure.” Kevin says. “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, I mean, if you manage to control yourself.” Kevin chuckles and moves one of his hands from Chanhee’s hair to grab his own shirt and pull it down to expose more of his shoulder. “Do it.”

Chanhee smirks, and even if Kevin doesn’t see it, he knows it. “You don’t have to ask no more.” He says and sinks his fangs into Kevin's shoulder. 

It stings at first, but the pain quickly shifts into pleasure. Kevin gasps, his grip on Chanhee’s hair tightening as the vampire sucks and licks to keep the blood from trickling down his body. He feels like his legs might give up.

When Chanhee pulls away and licks at the wounds one last time, Kevin whines. “Give me more,” he begs, hooded eyes looking into Chanhee’s. 

“This is enough for me, you’ll pass out if I take more.” Chanhee giggles when Kevin whines again. “Come with me,” he brings the older to the kitchen and sits him down on the counter. “Now wait for me, I’ll patch this up.” He says, pointing at the two spots he left on Kevin’s shoulder.

When he’s done, Chanhee plants one more peck on the corner of Kevin’s lips. “I guess this is it? See you around-” 

“Stay.” Kevin says.

“What?” 

“ _Please._ Stay with me.” Kevin looks at Chanhee, desperation in his voice and eyes pleading.

“But Kevin,” Chanhee frowns, “The blood- I can’t stay-”

“You have some reserve at Keonhee’s, right?” Kevin asks, knowing the answer. “You can take that tomorrow, I’ll go with you. From time to time you can go there to get some directly from him, like you said you always do, and…” He trails off. “I can let you feed off of me too...” 

“I think the venom is still getting to you.” Chanhee says.

“No! I’m sure about this. I’m fine.” Kevin says. “Look,” he jumps off the counter, “I can stand perfectly fine.” He walks towards Chanhee and grabs his hand, now warm from Kevin’s blood. “We’ll make this work, okay?”

_And who is Chanhee to refuse him?_

“Okay,” Chanhee squeezes his hand. “Okay.” He repeats. Kevin smiles, and Chanhee smiles back.

“We don’t have to tell the others.” Kevin says. “Well, except Changmin.” He giggles at Chanhee’s surprised face. “I’m pretty sure he’ll figure it out sooner or later, since he’s chasing after ‘his Woongie’.” He laughs when Chanhee rolls his eyes.

Once he’s calmed down, he looks into Chanhee’s brown eyes. “Your eyes are brown again.”

“They’ll go back to normal soon,” Chanhee says, a tint of sadness in his voice. “This really makes me feel alive, I’ve craved this for so long.”

Kevin smiles. “You really kept away from everyone else just because you wanted me to be your first bite?” Kevin asks. “The way I said this sounds as if I stole your first kiss… but in this case, it’s a bite, and-” 

“You talk so much.” Chanhee cuts him off. “Yes, you were my ‘first bite’.” He says teasingly and giggles when Kevin pouts. “I didn’t even bite Keonhee nor the others, he always poured his blood in a glass for me. Actually, now that I think of it, I almost bit Seoho hyung once-”

“I love you.” Kevin breathes out.

Chanhee’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“I love you,” Kevin repeats. “So much.”

“I-I…” Chanhee stutters, notices Kevin’s rouge tinted cheeks as he said that. He smiles. “I love you too.” He says and squeezes Kevin’s hand again. “Just as much.”

“You don’t sleep?” Kevin asks once they’re laid down in Kevin’s bed.

“Not really.” Chanhee says. “I don’t feel the need. It felt weird at first, sometimes still does.”

“Does that mean I can wake up at the break of dawn and you’d be awake to make me breakfast in bed?” Kevin gasps. “Having a vampire boyfriend is so cool!” He beams.

“Hey, hey,” Chanhee says. “First of all, you cook better than I do. Remember when I almost burnt down the kitchen once?” Kevin giggles at the memory. “Second of all, _boyfriend?_ ” 

“Boyfriend.” Kevin confirms and climbs onto Chanhee’s lap. “Ooh, you want to be my vampire boyfriend so bad…” He taunts, leaning in.

“Go to sleep.” Chanhee puts a finger to Kevin’s lips and laughs when the older pouts. 

“I’ll bite you. I have teeth, too.” Kevin exclaims, showing his teeth.

“I’d like to see you try!”

“In the morning.” Kevin says, laying down on Chanhee and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Binnie is dozing off.” 

“Goodnight, _Binnie._ ”

The cheers and gasps coming from the rest of their friends when Kevin suddenly drags Chanhee out of his room to join their weekly gathering make him feel alive again. They don’t need to know why he disappeared or why he came back, they don’t even ask, although he knows they’re more than curious. 

He’s back home, his friends (and _boyfriend,_ the two of them eventually announce that part after the rest have calmed down - which erupted in another round of cheers and gasps) around him like before.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Kevin nudge Changmin’s side. He whispers something to the younger, and Chanhee immediately knows what when Changmin looks at him knowingly. He throws the two of them a glance that they can both, after years of friendship, decipher:

_“Can you keep a secret?”_

**Author's Note:**

> yes keonhee was the one who turned chanhee (by accident), yes he felt bad so he took him in and helped him accommodate, oneboyz besties.
> 
> thank you for reading this terrible thing ❤️


End file.
